Return of the Black T-rex Pirates come back
by jboy44
Summary: squeal to Return of the black T-rex Shadows vs darkness. After recovering form his battle with Goma Max returns home to find his parents dead, with Goma and the newly returned Space pirates behind their deaths. Now Max and the Black T-rex have to fight them to the death to stop them form killing anyone else he cares about. Max x zoe


Jboy44 "please read first story "**Return of the Black T-Rex, Shadows vs Darkness**" before reading this."

In the future we see Max, in his house with his wife Zoey, his kids Rod and Laura, the Alpha Gang and the Ancient family, having just finished the story behind Max's new look and now they got together even proving it by opening a secret wall safe, that filed the shadow stone 4 black dinosaur cards the space pirates cards and activators, plus some move cards.

Rex was first to break the Silence, by asking, "how did you get the space pirate cards?"

Max held Zoey's hand as he looked at her to see her nodding to go on, so he answered, "will that was the first of two other adventures, Rex, but be worried this one is kind of creepy." he then looked at them and saw they all wanted to hear so he continued, "the first one became, when Zoey walked me home form the hospital."

Flashback.

After being in the hospital for a couple of Days we see Max in his Black jeans, black combat boots, a purple shirt, and black leather jacket with flames, as he left the Hospital, hand in hand with his Now girlfriend Zoey Drake, with the baby form of the Black T-rex behind them.

But when walked into Max's house they gasped to see the place trashed and there was lard claw marks on the walls, Scared for his parents Max let go of Zoey's hand and ran throw the house yelling for his mom and dad but when he came to there rooms he fell do his knees and cried to see his parents mangled corpses on the floor and a massage written in blood on the wall that says "I got my family back, something you won't be able to now Max boy" Zoey then run in and covered her mouth and silently screamed as tears ran down her face. The shadow stone inside of Max's pocket formed another Dinoholder and appeared in Max's right hand and a still Crying Max stood up looking at the ground as his tears feel on blood, "I'm Sorry Zoey but I can't let Goma go away alive this time" he then tightened his grip on his black Dinoholder tell his hand started to bleed.

Tears fell down Zoey's pretty face as she grabbed his bleeding hand and said, " I understand Max and no matter what happens I will always love you." Max then took her left hand into his and with tears in her eyes, "I love you too Zoey, I've want to say that for so long, but I never pictured it over my parents murdered bodies." they both then cried more as they moved closer together and kissed for a second before they broke it.

Max held Zoey's hand and said, "Zoey you go home and call the corps I'm going to find Goma, and if that he's got his family back part of the massage is anything to go by, then I'll be seeing the space pirates too." Zoey just nodded as Max ran off with the black T-rex by his side. The black T-rex used it's shadow stone to tell Max "I've picked up on his sent." 

Max fallowed the small T-rex into the woods to the every spot he Rex and Zoey first found the stones, and as he walked and turned the black T-rex into a card he thought, so it ends where it all began. he then saw a opened metal sphere with the space pirates symbol and standing guard was Sheer, Foolscap and Gavro. Max cried as he slashed the black T-rex's card throw his black Dino holder and said, "Burn them to the ground black T-rex Dino slash" the card then transformed into the 100 foot tall adult form and roared making the Space pirate Trio Gigas, Armatus, and Maximus, causing them all to be transported to the Jurassic world.

Sheer looked at Max, and said, "So Goma wasn't lying the Fool finally grow a set."

Foolscap looked at the black T-rex, and said, "one dinosaur against 3 armored ones there's no way your going to win kid so just lay down and die,"

Gavro crossed his arms and said, "yes go join your parents."

Max tightened the grip on his dino holder as he remembered his parents all his happy memories of them, and how they can never happen again, how they won't be their to see him grow up how they won't be there on his and Zoey's wedding say or see their grandkids, he became filled with age making him make a fist with his left and let out a yell as the ground below his feet busted into flames, making The Black T-rex glow the colors of flames as it grow twice it's size but this time around the glow died done reviling the black T-rex's colors had changed to blood red, black, grey, and stripes of volcanic glowing lava covered it's skin, this transformation into what could only be called a Super Dinosaur make Max's holder Shatter as the ground below the black Roared backing the ground around him burst into flames, starting a wild fire. The three space pirates stepped back in fear as did there dinosaurs.

Max's black Dinoholder then said, "unknown power up full unlocked, analyzing …. OVERLOADING." it then shattered into millions of peaces so Max grabbed the Stone and with a voice filled with rage he said, "Make them pay." The three Spectral armored Dinosaurs ran at the super Black T-rex, so The T-rex jumped on Maximus and bite using it's jaws snapped the altered Triceratop's neck making it turn into a card. Gigas them tried to charge at the Super Black Dinosaur with it's Spectral lace, but upon contact with the black T-rex's skin the four laces shattered, so the Super Dinosaur slapped the altered and Armored T-rex's head with his tail shattering the Spectral space pirate dinosaurs skull forcing it back into it's card form.

The Super Black T-rex then looked at Armatus and the 3 pirates and roared a roar that in dinosaur meant, "go a head and try I dare you." Armatus just fell over dead and turned into a card making The Black super T-rex say in dinosaur, "Smart bitch."

The three space pirates tried to get fly away but as soon as Max saw them he yelled out "STOP THEM…PERMANENTLY!" and then with a simple movement of the neck and jaws, the super Black T-rex bit the three space stooges in half form the waist down, making their now lifeless upper haves fall to the ground. Max was unfazed by the roaring forest fire around him as he walked over and picked up the pirates Dinosaur cards, and then he walked to the alien corpses and took the activators.

The black super T-rex then growled, with thanks to it and Max's mind link Max heard as "To bad it's over I was hoping for a challenge." Max put the card activators and dino cards into his pants and jacket pockets, and replied, "you might get one there's two of this sons of bitches left." and speak of the devil A Brontosaurus in spectral armor, appeared out of nowhere fallowed by a flying omega armored, Eocarcharia, both of them charging a spectral destroyer attack so Max quickly put ever last bit of his hatred into his left hand as he slashed the fire scorcher card across his shadow stone, Making his super Black T-rex use all of his energy into the Fire Scorcher attack, so the Super dinosaur throw a planet sized meteor at the two charging up Dinosaurs.

The two space pirate dinosaurs fired there spectral destroyer attacks at once and when the attack meet there was a shock wave putting out the flames, knocking Max on to the ground sending a card activator, and the 3 dinosaur cards out of his pockets and some unknown person grabbed them. When the smoke cleared it reviled a knocked out baby Black T-rex, a still standing up armorless Brontosaurus, a burned to death specter, and across form Max was Goma, now missing his right wing right arm and with a 3 degree burn on the right side of his face.

Goma laugh an insane laugh as he said, "you pay for that boy Bronto, crush him," and with that said the Brontosaurus went to step on max but the 3 space pirate dinosaurs stopped the moving mountain's foot but right away Max saw the former space pirate dinosaurs had black armor with red crystals, and in the place of the space pirate's symbol was the D team logo.

Zoey run out to Max wearing Sheer's card activator, saying "I won't let you hurt my boyfriend your alien jackass." she then got down and helped Max sit up. Max looked at her and said, "I told you not to go home," Zoey grabbed his hand and held it as she said, "Max you saved me, now let me do the same." she then kissed him making both of them glow red as her formerly sheer's activator glow green, making the 3 dinosaurs holding the Brontosaurus foot form crushing them glow and double in size forcing the larger then life dinosaur back. When the glowing stop Maximus was yellow with black lighting like shapes on him, Gigas was red with black flames all over his body, Armatus was purple with stone like panthers on it's body, all had lose their armor, signaling they had become super dinosaurs, and when the change was done, the baby black T-red transformed into a card.

Goma then jumped back and freaked out, as Zoey broke her and Max's kiss. The black T-rex's voice then filled Max's head and said, "your love for Zoey caused what was left of my power, to leave me and enter her, then her activator most have sent it to her Dinosaurs transforming them." Max them smiled as he handed a smiling smugly Zoey the Fire scorcher move card and said, "Looks like Love does concur" Goma then screamed boy as he ran to them, only for Zoey to place the move card on the activator around her neck, as Goma was impaled by Maximus' horns. Gigas them used all of his power in the fire scorcher, throwing the meteor at the Brontosaurus, making it turn into a card, and Zoey's three smiling Super Dinosaurs fallowed suit and returned to card form, The battle field then disappeared, returning them to the normal unburned forest and Zoey helped Max back up to his feet, and the two of them gather all of the dinosaur cards, then Max walked over to Goma's corpse and kicked it's head off into a tree making the alien's head splatter against the tree, Max then fell down to his knees crying, So Zoey ran over to him and held him as it began to rain.

End flash back.

Max looked down sadly as he finished with, "the next day Dr. Zigfried Owen or as he would later be nicknamed Dr, Z adopted me." Zoe then held his hand and kissed him while the Alpha gang other then Dr Z who know about this, and The Ancient family's jaws where on the floor as they all cried. Max and Zoey then got up and picked up Rod and Laura as they said, " ok now it's bed time."

Rod the pointed to the other black Dinosaur cards in the safe saying "but I can't sleep now I need to know how you got those other black Dino cards." Laura then pointed to the move cards and added "and the move cards."

Max taking Rod to his room, "Seth's back up plan, witch is a story for another night." Zoey taking Laura to her room, "besides we blow your uncles and aunt's minds enough for one night."

To be continued.


End file.
